


Dare or Dare

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Truth or Dare, dedue respects women and dimitri, dimitri is djejnfndnfnfnfxnndnd, not really dirjfnfd, sylvain and felix are Idiots and that is their only good quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: In Sylvain's new extreme sport, in which every Blue Lion boy must participate, the stakes have been raised beyond expectation during the final round.





	Dare or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> heheh this wasnt supposed to be sylvelix but all roads lead to them dont they
> 
> special dimidue cameo edition

On days without classes, there wasn't much to dread. No exams, no quizzes, no pop quizzes (hopefully), no essays, no mock battles, nothing. Except for one matter; namely, Dare or Dare.

It rarely got dangerous, which was good, but it was terrifying in its own way. "Truth is for chumps," that was Sylvain's motto, and it shone in this game of his creation. The goal was not to chicken out. Ashe ended up on the roof of the monastery once, earning him the winning point for that match, but he had to be rescued by Seteth. Felix had hidden the crystal chandelier Dimitri had jokingly told him to steal in his room for nearly five days, before the professor found it limp and lifeless in his closet when making her usual rounds to everyone's quarters.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was one thing, but Dare or Dare was a whole other.

Tonight in the dining hall, the three remaining players were facing off: Dedue, Sylvain, and Felix. Dimitri and Ashe (and Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette) were watching from a distance, having been eliminated earlier. Dimitri had refused to pull a cat's tail, and Ashe had run away before he could meet the pegasus he'd been dared to kiss. 

Sylvain cracked his knuckles, his hazel gaze intense as he stared at Dedue. Dedue stared back, stone-faced, fearless. He'd climbed up the chimney, did jumping jacks in front of Hanneman without context, swam in the muddy shallows of the pond with all his clothes on, everything. He seemed to be bothered by nothing. Almost.

Sylvain grinned evilly.

"Dedue. I dare you…" Dedue didn't blink. "...to pull Dimitri's pants off." Dedue blinked. Dimitri blushed and hid his face with a yelp, and Ingrid laughed and whispered something to him, making him blush harder and shake his head.

"Um…" Dedue coughed and glanced at the prince, who was being elbowed by Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes simultaneously. "...I yield." Sylvain whooped and clapped his hands, and Felix looked horrified.

"Okay, your turn, Felix," Sylvain announced, as Dedue shuffled a ways away on the bench and started to splutter awkwardly to Dimitri. Felix started to fidget, and Sylvain asked, teasingly, "What's wrong? Nervous?"

"No, I just have to rethink," Felix snapped. There was a hint of a blush to his cheeks. "Hmm…."

"No, no! Say it. Is it too difficult for me?" Sylvain smirked. Felix shook his head, scratching at the corner of his mouth as he tried to think. "Come _on_, Felix, just—"

"Okay! I was going to tell you to stand up on top of the table and dance with the other person. But there's no other person now that Dedue's out, so I have to re_think_," Felix hissed. Sylvain looked taken aback for a second. Then, he smiled wryly and held out his hand.

"There _is_ another person. And I dare."

Everyone gasped, except Felix. Felix looked like he was going to die. There was a mixture of anger, hatred, humiliation, fear, and something else in his narrowed amber eyes. He flushed deeper when Sylvain murmured, "Unless you don't."

Felix grabbed Sylvain's hand, squeezing it in a backfiring effort to intimidate him. "Oh, I do."

Ashe and Dedue cleared away the plates, Dimitri and Ingrid warned the people sitting nearby, and Annette and Mercedes took care of the utensils. Sylvain stepped onto the bench, bowing low and kissing Felix's knuckle. Felix fought the urge to recoil, seeing as many, many people's attention was now on them. He pushed himself up onto the bench and then onto the table, after Sylvain, his heart hammering against his chest as if it were trying to bust out of his ribcage and run.

"I can't dance," Felix mumbled.

"Me neither," Sylvain mumbled back. But the nerves in his voice contrasted the delight in his eyes as he placed his right hand on Felix's waist. Felix let out a stuttering breath when he felt all the world's eyes on him. 

"There's no music!" he whispered in alarm, and Sylvain shrugged.

"We won't be here for long. Unless you dare me to stay," the young man grinned, and Felix bit his lip. He wanted Sylvain to lose. But he did _not_ want to be on top of this table anymore for the life of him.

Felix placed his left hand on Sylvain's shoulder, and Sylvain smiled almost reassuringly at him. They stared at each other for a while, the clinking of utensils and dishes ceasing into a horrible, horrible silence.

Felix's heart was beating too fast. He'd just dug his own grave.

Sylvain took a deep breath, and he opened his mouth as if he were about to give instructions. Then, he turned his head to the students sitting at their tables and yelled, "Does anyone know how to dance?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Felix's face turned red. What a fool he was. Seeing Sylvain dancing with Dedue would've been hysterical. But with _him?_ A disaster. A big, big mistake. And now everyone was laughing, though Felix knew Sylvain absorbed that stuff like a sponge absorbed water. But Felix wanted to disappear. 

He wrenched his hands away from Sylvain, spinning around to flee the scene, when his foot met air and he started to fall. He'd forgotten he was on the table.

"Felix!" Felix gasped when he jerked backwards, kicking at nothing for a heartbeat before he landed back onto the sturdy wooden table. Sylvain had caught his hand right before he fell. Felix stared at him, leaning over the edge of their stage, and Sylvain stared back, one foot forward, one arm held out behind him for balance, the perfect image of a dancer.

Then, someone started clapping. Then, _everyone_ started clapping. Mercedes cheered, Ashe clapped and whistled, and Annette called, "Twirl him!"

Felix winced as Sylvain pulled him close with a twisting motion of his hand, and Felix turned about in a messy circle, clinging to Sylvain's fingers for dear life, and landed against his chest with his arms crossed over himself. Sylvain beamed at him, blushing, and Felix gaped, wide-eyed, as the dining hall burst into raucous applause again.

"Man's man," Ingrid called from her seat, and Sylvain pretended to ignore her as he placed his hand back on Felix's waist. He nodded to his dance partner, and Felix placed his own hand on Sylvain's shoulder again.

"You win," he breathed, squeezing Sylvain's left hand again. Sylvain laughed, and he brought his face close so Felix felt his friend's soft breaths on his cheek.

"I don't care. Dance with me."

Felix blushed and laced his fingers together with Sylvain's, doing his best to hide the soft smile on his face as all the students in the dining hall whooped and cheered. He lost the game, but he ought to at least have a little fun with the victor. Sylvain's happy hazel eyes brightened as Felix nodded at last.

"...Fine."


End file.
